


A Rumbelle Picnic

by BistaUss



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Revolution, Rumbelle is Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BistaUss/pseuds/BistaUss
Summary: Rumbelle goes for a picnic





	

**Author's Note:**

> My little ficlet for the Rumbelle Revolution. Could be placed anywhere before season 3ish, I suppose, back when Rumbelle’s biggest problem was the Cockblock Brigade. Anyway, hope you guys like it.

Rumplestiltskin spread the blanket across the grass, giving it a shake to even it out. Holding the basket, Belle smoothed down the lumps as she seated herself. She set down the basket and smiled as Rumple took a seat beside her.

 

She placed a quick kiss on his cheek before opening the basket. “This was a lovely idea, Rumple,” she said, pulling out a thermos and divvying up their simple lunch.

 

He smiled at her. “Well, we haven’t had much time to ourselves of late.” He poured iced tea from the thermos into plastic cups, placing hers before her before taking a sip of his own, and trying not to sound too bitter as he added, “Especially with those helpless Charmings running to us at the drop of a hat.”

 

Belle rolled her eyes, though she couldn’t really accuse him of exaggerating when it did seem that they were accosted by someone needing help every other day. “At least they think of us as helpers,” she pointed out as she unwrapped her sandwich. “They used to think you were pure evil, after all.”

 

Rumple gave her a pointed look. “Some days I’d rather they think me a villain again, if it would mean they’d leave me be.”

 

Belle couldn’t retort through her mouthful of food, so she gave him a playful smack on the knee. They ate in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the sunlight and each other’s company, when suddenly Belle’s eyes focused on something in the distance.

 

Rumplestiltskin sighed dramatically, certain he knew what she saw. But he waited a moment, and was rewarded by the sound of a dull thud. He gave a laugh reminiscent of his impish giggle as Belle’s jaw dropped, and he turned to look. Sure enough, there was Prince Charming himself, looking befuddled as he prodded the invisible wall he had just walked straight into.

 

“Rumplestiltskin, what did you do?” Belle was trying to sound severe, but her eyes were glittering with laughter.

 

He put on his best wide eyed innocent look, which nearly cracked her facade. “I just put up a little shield so no one could disturb our picnic.”

 

Belle looked over at Charming, who was looking miffed but not overly distraught, then turned her gaze back to Rumple. Her eyes had a mischievous gleam that made his heart skip a beat.

 

“Can you make it where no one can see us?” she asked, leaning towards him.

 

Rumplestiltskin closed the distance between them and kissed her enthusiastically, snapping his fingers to add an extra layer to his shield.

 

Charming saw the couple kiss and then disappear. He sighed and thought about calling out when he heard Belle let out a throaty laugh.

 

Realization hit him and he nearly blushed. The prince quickly decided that they didn’t need the Dark One’s help that badly after all.


End file.
